


The bones

by rosalina2124



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Nico get's appendicitis will Levi be there for him when he needs them the most????We're in the homestretch of the hard timesWe took a hard left, but we're alrightYeah, life sure can try to put love through it, butWe built this right, so nothing's ever gonna move itWhen the bones are good, the rest don't matterYeah, the paint could peel, the glass could shatterLet it rain 'cause you and I remain the sameWhen there ain't a crack in the foundationBaby, I know any storm we're facingWill blow right over while we stay putThe house don't fall when the bones are good
Kudos: 4





	The bones

Chapter one  
The feeling of cool hands pressing against my stomach causes me to flinch as I realize it’s just Levi and I try to relax. I’m in the one position I don’t want to be in right now,in an exam room,curtains closed,being poked and prodded. But I know why I need to,I about passed out on him in the hallway,the pain got to be too much. It’s been so busy with traumas today,especially with the storm and power cutting in and out,that I’ve been ignoring it and pushing on,thinking that I just had a stomach bug,and I’d be alright. I was hanging in there,but then it got worse,real quickly. We came out of the patients room,the power went out,again,then I had a jolt of pain,like nothing I’d ever felt before. I remember him grabbing my arm,to keep me steady,and my vision going black around the edges.He got me down,against the wall,and we waited for it to pass. It did,then he convinced me to let him get me in to an exam room,check me over,make sure everything was alright.

He got me in here,onto a bed,with help from a nurse,then she started getting my vitals as he put on gloves. Now he’s feeling my stomach,and I’m doing alright so far,it’s uncomfortable,but I can tolerate it. “Easy babe,just breathe Nico”he murmurs softly as I feel him press on my lower right side,below my waistband,then he lets go. “God it hurts Lee,I can’t stand it”I murmur as I try to keep my composure,for the nurse if anything,I don’t want her to see me weak,him it’s different. “I know babe,it looks like you’ve got appendicitis,I need to check one thing,to confirm,then I’ll get you started on an iv and we’ll go from there”he says gently,he knows I’m scared,we both are,it’s bad enough I have appendicitis,it’s worse that I got it during a power outage and the storm. I know what the one more thing he has to check is,and it’s uncomfortable,I trust him,but still. 

“OK I trust you”I murmur as I let him help me onto my side,then he slides my pants down a little bit,enough to expose me,but keep my privacy at the same time. I hear him ask the nurse to go find another doctor,which I’m glad,I don’t want an audience,I’d rather it just be me and him. She leaves,then it’s time. I’m shaking,which could be from the fever,or from fear it’s hard to tell at this point. “I know babe,try to relax,I’ll be quick”he says gently,hand squeezing my knee gently. I see him get the supplies around,the vasaline,gloves etc. He puts on a new pair of gloves,then he get’s behind me,and he does it. He talks me through it,and it’s over before I know it,it’s uncomfortable,but I tolerate it,and it confirms what he suspects. It’s definitely appendicitis,and given everything that’s going on I’m screwed,now I’m just another patient they’ll have to place,have to take care of.

I hear the door open at some point,and the nurse comes in with another doctor,with Dr.Altman,I trust her,I know she’ll make sure I’m taken care of. I let them talk,he catches her up on what’s going on with me,then it’s time to start an iv on me. “I’m going to start an IV on you if that’s alright Nico,but we need to get you into a gown first”she says softly as I let them roll me onto my back as I nod,too tired and in pain to say anything. I hear her tell the nurse to go get an OR set up,since I’m showing the signs,and she leaves,leaving just us. I let them undress me,any other circumstances it would awkward,but right now I don’t care. They get a gown on me,then she checks my vitals again,feels my stomach,then it’s time for the iv. I focus on him as I feel her wipe my arm with something cold,then a pinch,and it’s over. “OK,I gave you some fluids,and something to make you sleepy honey,we’ll try to get you down to the OR as soon as we can”she says gently as I see her look at the screen,monitoring my vitals. 

“OK,it’s going to be awhile isn’t it,with everything going on”I mumur,I’m worried a little bit,with appendicitis it can be touchy,and I could take a turn at any time if it should rupture,which I know it could. “I’m going to do my best to get you in as soon as possible hon,for now I just need you to try and rest while I work on it alright”she says gently squeezing my knee. I nod,too tired to say anything else,then she leaves,giving him directions to press the button if we need anything,or if the power goes out again to find a nurse. Then it’s just us,in the quietness of the late night,away from the chaos of everything. I see him take off his gloves,then he comes over to me,sitting on the edge of the bed,trying to not jostle me too much.  
“Just try to rest babe,I’ll be here,I’m not going anywhere”he murmurs softly,carding a hand through my hair,comforting. “I’ll try Lee,it just hurts”I say wincing,taking in a breath,trying to relax. “I know babe”he says gently,rubbing the back of my hand. It eventually eases up,and I find myself closing my eyes,trying to relax. I doze off a little bit,him rubbing my hand,then the next thing I know he’s rubbing my shoulder lightly,to wake me. “Shh,easy love,it’s time to get you down to the OR,they’re ready for us”he says gently, “How long has it been Lee”I asks sleepily,I’m out of it,which I know is due in part of the medication she gave me to help with the pain and to help me relax. “It’s been about an hour,we’re worried that it’s close to rupturing but I promise we’ll get you taken care of”he says,being honest with me,like I would be if he was in this position.

I hear a click,which means they’ve taken the brakes off of the bed,and we start to head down the hallway,then into the elevator. Before I know it we’re in the OR,and they’re waiting for me,Dr.Altman and the main surgeon. It’s cold in here,almost upleasently so,it’s different as the doctor,it’s warm when we’re under all of the protective gear,but as the patient it’s different. I let them move me to the table,mindful of the IV,then it’s time. I feel him squeeze my hand,reassuring,then he tells me he’ll be waiting for me on the other side,then he’s gone. “Alright honey,we’re going to sedate you now alright,when you wake up you’ll be feeling a lot better”she says as I see the anesthesiologist come behind me with the mask as I nod. She places it over my mouth and nose,and she has me count down and before I know it I’m out,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright and if I’ll make it through this.


End file.
